


Fanfiction, Mary-Sue et fanservice

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fangirls, Humor, Metafiction, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devant son écran, elle tape sur son clavier comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'énergie créatrice brillant dans ses grands yeux émerveillés de fangirl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction, Mary-Sue et fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Fanfiction, Mary-Sue et fanservice  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genre : humour, parodie  
> Pairing : Becky(->Sam), des fangirls, une Charlie ^^  
> Nombre de mots : 1555  
> Commentaire : Attention, cette fic est pleine de sass à l'égard des fangirls de Supernatural (j'en suis une). Si jamais vous vous reconnaissez (ou si par malheur vous voyez dans ce qu'écrit Becky et ses fans, des ressemblances avec quelque chose que vous auriez lu/écrit ailleurs), je demanderais à Castiel d'allumer un cierge pour vous.

Le cliquetis des touches était frénétique et régulier. La jeune femme affichait une expression de béatitude rêveuse en écrivant, les yeux rivés sur son écran ; ses doigts survolaient son clavier d'ordinateur, s'abattant sur les lettres avec une détermination farouche malgré sa candeur.  
Le texte croissait sans que l'inspiration ne lui fasse le moins du monde défaut. Bien au contraire, elle sentait sa muse penchée à son oreille lui chuchoter plusieurs idées qu'elle s'empressait de noter, avec l'avidité du junkie s'injectant sa dose. Elles grandissaient en elle à mesure qu'elle tapait, et mûrissait rapidement sous la fièvre délirante, débordante d'enthousiasme, de son énergie créatrice.

 

Elle leva lentement la main et caressa tendrement les cheveux très doux et brillants comme de la soie de Sam. Il ferma les yeux, visiblement ému, et un sourire sincère, séduisant, serein et soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres pleines au dessin tentateur. Le beau chasseur au passé tragique posa une main large, rassurante, sur celle plus petite, de sa compagne :  
\- Raven, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
Il soupira avec angoisse, car il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Elle était si imprévisible qu'il aurait été bien incapable de savoir ce qu'elle allait penser quand il lui aurait dit ce qu'il comptait lui déclarer. Mais sa flamme ne pouvait être plus longtemps contenue, il était obligé de laisser parler son cœur, au risque de souffrir pour l'éternité. Son âme était déjà si tourmentée, il fallait qu'il tente le coup, même si cela pouvait lui causer plus de souffrance encore si elle le rejetait. Car Sam était empli de la crainte de la voir partir, comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimé jusque là ; certes, elle était plus forte – que Jessica, et même que son père – mais il avait toujours du mal à faire confiance. La faute sans doute à son éducation, qui l'a toujours forcé à se montrer méfiant envers tout le monde.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita quelques minutes, puis se lança :  
\- Raven...accepterais-tu...accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? Je t'aime...je t'aime tellement. Je t'en prie...dis oui.  
La sorcière blanche en eut le souffle coupé. Elle espérait depuis longtemps qu'il admette enfin sa passion, et qu'il apporte quelque chose de concret à leur relation. Elle avait bien pensé à le faire elle-même, mais ça n'aurait fait que le blesser.  
Ses yeux améthystes devinrent humides et une larme roula sur sa peau de pêche.  
Inquiet de son chagrin, Sam toucha les longs cheveux blonds de Raven. La fille de la déesse Vénus frémit à ce contact, et leur dangereuse alchimie se fit à nouveau sentir, provoquant comme un courant électrique dans l'air  
\- Oui !, s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant vivement sa joue. Plus que tout au monde !  
Transporté de joie, le plus jeune des frères Winchester la prit dans ses bras forts et virils pour la serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils reculèrent vers le lit sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, se caressant, se touchant partout...  
\- Ahum, je dérange ?  
Les deux amants ignorèrent Dean qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci eut un sourire un peu niais, bien qu'agréable à regarder, pour cacher la gêne et la jalousie qui montaient progressivement en lui telle la lave en fusion dans un volcan qui risquait à tout moment d'exploser dans une gerbe de roche, de feu et de fumée asphyxiante et noire.  
\- Bon ben...je vais aller faire un tour, me trouver une petite poulette et faire des câlins pendant que vous...faites ce que vous faites.  
Et il s'en al-

 

Une notification d'email interrompit Becky dans son envolée lyrique. Soudain obnubilée par autre chose, elle fit un CTRL+S pour sauvegarder son fichier sous le titre de « chapitre 12 », puis elle bascula, d'un bref clic de souris, sur sa boîte de courrier électronique.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle esquissa une petite moue de satisfaction en découvrant cinq reviews – petits cadeaux attentionnés de ses lecteurs sur sa dernière fanfiction Supernatural.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le premier message en surbrillance :  
« Jdr tro <3<3<3 C'est tro bien, Sam est juste tro choupinoumignon, je l'aime, je l'adore !!! Et Raven est cool, jdr tro kan elle tape le méchand au chapitre 9, elle est tro forte avec sa hache qui parle mdr, continu comme ça ! Drekikoi »

Le message suivant disait :  
« Salut, j'ai dévoré tous les chapitres de ta fic, c'est vraiment de la bombe !! Les personnages sont super réalistes, et j'adore Raven, elle a vraiment la classe et elle est a une vraie personnalité, pas comme la plupart des filles dans Supernatural. Je veux trop qu'elle et Sam finissent ensemble à la fin, mais comme tu es une sadique, je sens que tu vas encore nous faire patienter longtemps avant le prochain chapitre. Viiiiite, la suiiiiite ! Signé : BlackMarry »

Becky eut un petit rire en lisant.  
« Voilà je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait ^^' J'ai vraiment bien aimé ta fic. Je trouve pas que Raven fasse Mary Sue, elle a une vraie personnalité, et puis elle est pas juste l'amoureuse de Sam, c'est aussi la meilleure amie de Dean et la sœur de Joe. Elle sert à quelque chose dans l'histoire !  
BartonHeladottirThor »

La quatrième review était quasiment incompréhensible :  
« Bisounours : ah, tiens, voilà pleins de bisous pour toi !  
Schroumph grognon : elle les mérite pas ! On n'a même pas eu encore de scène hot alors que la fic est en rating M !  
Moi : c'est fini vous deux ! Embêtez pas l'auteure, non mais !  
Tu dois trop te dire que je suis folle, et tu as raison. J'adore tes personnages, ils sont trop géniaux. La relation avec Sam est trop intense, ça donne des...des trucs dans le dos qui remontent dans les pieds et qui donne envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. C'est trop bien.  
Vivement le chapitre 12 !  
Bisounours : moi aussi je l'attends, parce que j'aime pas manger des tartes tout seul d'abord !

***Barjo03*** »

Mais ce fût lorsqu'elle ouvrit le dernier mail que Becky fût réellement surprise.  
La review était longue et bien écrite...et elle était d'une certaine RedQueen of Moondor :  
« J'ai longuement hésité avant de déposer une review ici. Je dois dire que je suis sur le fandom depuis peu, et il y a peu de monde, alors j'étais contente de trouver tes fanfic. Je n'ai pas reviewé, parce que la plupart sont des Wincest, et je n'aime pas trop ça. J'ai néanmoins lu « El demoro » et « The road is so long », qui sont des enquêtes policières intéressantes – quoique trop courtes à mon goût. Tu as vraiment du talent pour ça, et quand j'ai vu que tu avais fait une fic longue, je l'ai lu.  
J'ai été très déçue.  
Je veux dire, désolée d'être franche, mais ce genre de fic, ça ressemble à du fantasme de lycéenne mal dans sa peau qui veut absolument être acceptée. Le personnage de Raven est parfait, tout le monde l'aime. Alors certes, elle a des fêlures, mais c'est pour mieux faire en sorte que Sam en tombe amoureux ! Sam n'est pas comme ça, Sam est intelligent et sensible, c'est vrai, mais il est plus mature que ça. Et...franchement, une demi-déesse sorcière ? VRAIMENT ?  
Je suis désolée, mais ça, ça m'a énervé. Déjà, on croirait qu'elle a lavé le cerveau de Sam, tellement il est niais et complètement fou d'elle dès le début, mais en plus, Raven est surpuissante, alors tout ce qui pourrait représenter une menace (le génie machiavélique, la goule psychopathe, le chasseur fou...) n'est pas pris au sérieux une seconde. C'est dommage, parce que, comme je l'ai dis, j'aime quand tu écris sur des thèmes sérieux.  
Oh, et un autre truc qui m'agace vraiment beaucoup, c'est le traitement des personnages secondaires. D'une part, tu traites Joe avec mépris, alors que c'est une jeune fille brillante dans les livres, avec de l'humour et du courage ; ici, elle sert juste de faire-valoir à Raven. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un de mes personnages préférés, ça a du mal à passer.  
Et Dean. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Dean, mais il est constamment rabaissé, décrit de façon négative. Par exemple « il mangea sa tarte aux noix de pécan en silence, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire, comme toujours », « il alla draguer une fille, mais celle-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard, préférant Sam... », « Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais le sentiment d'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Il n'y avait plus de papier toilette. ». Je trouve que ce n'est pas sympa, ça m'a vraiment mise en colère à la lecture.  
Tu ferais peut-être bien de te remettre en question, malgré les commentaires élogieux que j'ai pu lire sur ta fic.  
Si tu veux me répondre, voici mon adresse mail : RedQueen_of_Moondor@Lovelace.com »

Ulcérée, Becky ferma la page. Elle quitta prestement son pc pour se préparer une infusion dans la cuisine.  
Cette « Queen » ne perdait rien pour attendre. Bien sûr qu'elle allait lui répondre ! Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire – ou du moins, pas sur la toile.


End file.
